Sick Little Hobbits
by Dragon rider pippin
Summary: I know title stinks When Frodo finds himself dealing with a Sick Little Pippin he discovers it isn't an easy task.
1. Chapter 1

Frodo winced in pain. That had to be the tenth time he had gotten a pebble kicked at the back of his heels. Sure it was a little pebble but when they are kicked quite hardly at the back of your heels it starts to hurt. "Ouch" he hissed under his breath.

"Hey pippin, why don't you come walk up here beside me." Frodo almost let go a sigh of relief. He looked down at the little hobbit to see he wasn't exactly himself. The normally jovial young hobbit had a grim expression on his face. Frodo reached down and held his hand as they continued to walk. Okay something was definitely bothering him, Pippin didn't like to hold hands, he thought he was too old for it.

"Pip, What's wrong?" He asked him. Pippin remained silent but finally spoke.

"Sam isn't feeling well." Frodo almost laughed aloud.

"Pippin, just because somebody isn't feeling well doesn't mean you have to mope around." He looked down to see Pippin still was gloomy.

"Pippin? Why is it bothering you that much? Is there more to this story than you've told me?" Pippin looked up at him with his big green eyes.

"Sam really isn't feeling well, he said he felt really sick. I was at the Brandywine river with Sam and Merry and we were catching Frogs. It was quite fun but then Sam started complaining saying he was going to go home and rest because he felt horrible. Than you came and got me and Merry went home." That wasn't like Sam at all Frodo thought. Sam rarely got sick and when he did he didn't complain or anything.

"Hmm, Did he go to Bag End to go tell The Gaffer?" Frodo asked. Pippin appeared as to be thinking it over before he replied.

"No, he said he felt really, really bad so he was going to go straight home." No that wasn't like Sam at all. Frodo looked up at the sky to see rain clouds rolling in.

"C'mon Pip, I think it's going to rain and we should probably go tell Bilbo and The Gaffer that Sam isn't feeling well."

"Okay" Pippin said as the first few drops of rain fell from the sky. It started pouring. Frodo scooped up little Pippin and ran onto Bagshot Row. He could barely make out Bag End up the road. He ran up to the door and ran right in closing it behind him. He set the soaked Pippin down.

"Stay right here until we can get you changed out of those soaked clothes." Pippin nodded.

"Bilbo?" Frodo called out as he walked quite quickly through Bag End trying to locate his Uncle.

"In the kitchen Frodo" he heard him call out. Frodo walked into the kitchen to see Bilbo pouring The Gaffer a cup of tea. Bilbo looked up to see his nephew walk into the room.

"Are you alright Ma boy? You seem a big…on edge"

"Yes I'm fine…well…Have you seen Sam recently?" he asked

"No we haven't seen him since this morning. Why? May I ask. Is something wrong with him?" Bilbo always seemed to know everything before it was even said.

"Well Pippin said-"

"-Sam said he was feeling really sick, so he went home early." Pippin interrupted as he appeared behind Frodo in his soaking wet clothes shivering.

"Pippin? What are you doing in those wet clothes? Your going to catch a cold." Bilbo asked. As if on cue the wet hobbit sneezed. Bilbo frowned.

"All right, if you think something is that bad I suppose Gaffer and I will go check in on him. Hurry up and get Pippin out of those wet clothes, Frodo. I'll be back later." With that they threw on some cloaks and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Frodo looked down at the shivering Pippin and realized he had a lot on his hands. He grabbed Pippin's hand and led him in front of the fire.

"Stand here until I can find you some dry clothes." Frodo ran about Bag End trying to find some of his old clothes that would fit Pippin. He finally found some. And quickly gave Pippin a warm bath. Pippin was in his slightly too big clothes and Frodo was drying his curly golden hair when the little one spoke. The first words he had said since Bilbo left.

"Frodo?"

"Yes Pippy?

"…Is Sam gonna die?"

Frodo was surprised to find the young hobbit asking such a question. He scooped him up and carried him into the living room.

"Why would you ask such a question Pip? Of course Sam will be okay. I bet he'll be catching Frogs with you by tomorrow." Frodo said as he set Pippin in the big armchair by the fire. Frodo then set down in his own chair and picked up a book. He had been reading for a few minutes and looked over the book at Pippin to see him hanging upside down in the chair staring at him.

"Pippin your going to hurt yourself" Frodo warned.

"No I won't, I'm bored." Pippin said as he flipped over and landed on his back resulting in a giggle. Frodo chuckled and started to read his book again. When he looked up to check on Pippin he saw him hanging upside down again. _'Does he ever learn?' Frodo asked himself. _He chuckled resulting in a glare from the hobbit child. He continued to read his book but was interrupted by a thud. He almost jumped but noticed it was just the hobbit child flipping over again.

"Pippin, be careful. I don't want you getting hurt." Pippin crossed his arms in a pouting position but climbed right back into the chair just the way he was hanging upside down before. Frodo ignored it and started to read his book. *Thud* he hears again. He looked over his book at Pippin to see a strange expression on his face.

"I don't feel good" Pippin groaned as he clutched his stomach. Frodo rolled his eyes.

"It's probably from hanging upside down"

"No, It hurts like a tummy ache" Pippin whined as he rolled over. Frodo jumped up and knelt down beside him.

"Pip? Are you okay?" Frodo asked. Pippin groaned.

"Pip?!" Frodo scooped pippin up and cradled him in his arms.

"Where does it hurt?!" Frodo asked.

"My stomach" Pippin barely muttered. He curled closer to Frodo moaning. Frodo had no idea what to do.

"Shh, It'll be okay, Shh" he comforted Pippin as he brushed his curls from his forehead. Pippin eventually stopped moaning and was now whimpering. Frodo carried him to the guest bed room and set him down in the bed. He tucked him in and kissed his forehead. Pippin curled up into a ball and went to sleep. Frodo felt tears in his eyes. What was going on? First Sam gets sick out of no where and now sweet little innocent Pippin?

"Goodnight Pippy" He whispered as he kissed his forehead and left the room. Frodo wished Bilbo would come back. Pippin seemed to be okay for now. But he would be ready in case something did happen. He grabbed a pitcher of water, some blankets, and sat down in a chair at Pippin's bedside. 'I wonder if Sam is okay?' he thought as he drifted off to a light sleep. Ready for anything.


End file.
